


【荷糖】

by happyshepherd



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RomHowney, Top Tom, bottom robert
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: (未完结)认真的rps小文~
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Robert Downey Jr.
Kudos: 2





	1. 他

他不是他。

他的苦难是传奇式的，他的缺点是不越界的、无可厚非的、是被精巧设计的，让他更加亲切真实，作为虚构内容具有了审美意义。

而他的苦难是真实的，成不了恢宏的传奇，却让他远离了幸福平淡。以前的他不快乐，不知为什么，他就是不快乐。他现在比较快乐了，但终究不是出身上流社会的人，他比他们警惕得多，这一点跟年轻人倒是相似。他不怕刺眼的灯光，但他并不是每个细胞都溢满自信的那种人。比起那些明亮通透幸福的浅湖，他更像是沉淀了忧伤和痛苦的海，那些泥沙都是他的一部分，偶尔也乘着潮汐上涌。

命运真是奇妙，为何在空中翻滚会带来全新的道路。该聊些什么，再怎么说也只是出生在不同时代的年轻人，就算找不到共同那也可以找不同。若作为朋友，要如何面对大他三岁的小孩。若作为后辈，又如何像朋友那样讨论问题。在找到答案前年轻人不敢看他。看，到底往哪里看，是属于特定国度的美丽牙齿，还是染色毛发与棕白色毛发的交界处。看来还是桌上饮料更适合聚焦视线，因为它不会反过来直直地望着你，故作认真地提问和训斥、下一秒却露出微笑，撑着脑袋眨动双眼。


	2. 他

他是个英格兰小伙子。  
他显然不是橄榄球队那种类型，他看起来确实可以是一个未成年人，但也确实可以是一个后青春期的大小伙。  
他足够机灵，但那些腼腆也是真实的。他不是上流社会出身的安逸演员，他在敏感问题上已有分寸，小心地行事，不说错误的话，照顾对方的感受。小女孩和姐姐们都喜欢他，男士无法讨厌他，在一些必要的帮助下，他将是颗冉冉升起的新星。他很紧张。他很紧张。他是该紧张，但也是时候放松了。他会见到更多名人，他会逐渐适应这一切。  
对于这个灵活的、啰嗦的角色，他确实是个合适的演员人选，但本人似乎也没有多么特别。他的紧张让人忍不住陪他聊两句，安抚他的情绪。但越是抱着这样友善的目的，说出的话越是一些他接不住的调侃。  
他的耳朵红了。喔，真不是故意。  
嘿。

**Author's Note:**

> *可当成虫铁演艺圈au。本作出现的角色只是选取真实人物的部分特点和小部分经历创作出的虚拟角色，请勿上升真人


End file.
